I'm Not Scared
by Reniilee
Summary: Gaara doesn't want to be alone anymore, what happens when a girl he attacks accepts him? GaaraxOc


Hey all this is my first fanfiction so please don't kill me. I want honest reviews- if u think this is even worth your time- so please read it! Ok buh bye!

_Italics-_ thoughts

I'm Not Scared

Gaara watched the other children play ball happily. He wasn't allowed to play with the other kids, or anyway, they wouldn't let him. No one wanted to play with Subaku no Gaara. He clutched his teddy bear and stared at the children- then the ball flew up at a girl's powerful kick. "Whoa Ari, nice kick!" She grinned and shouted, "Where is it?" Gaara glanced at the ball that had landed away from him, far away on a roof. _I should probably throw it back! _"Hey guys! Here's your ball!" The ball flew toward him with his sand and he held it out, beaming.

The other kids stood stock-still for a second before screaming in terror. "Run! It's Gaara!" The stillness shattered, feet began trampling the ground in a panic to get home. Gaara looked on wide-eyed with horror. "No wait!" _Why does everyone run away from me? I don't want to be alone anymore! _His eyes narrowed in anger. Reaching out his hands, dropping his teddy, he commandeered the sand to grab the ankles of a boy and the girl who had kicked the ball. They screamed and the boy cried "Let go of me **you monster!**" Gaara's eyes widened in shock and he released the sand. _Monster? _He shook with anger. Gaara commanded the sand to attack the girl. She screamed in fear and that attracted Yashamaru who jumped to protect her. The sand struck Yashamaru full on and he began bleeding from wounds in his arm and forehead. The girl fell back, and then ran away.

"I'm sorry Yashamaru." Yashamaru looked at him and smiled. "This? This is only a scratch." Gaara looked away, troubled. "What is pain? The sand protects me, but….Yashamaru, it hurts here, on my chest." Yashamaru looked at Gaara startled, and then he looked pained. "Gaara-sama..." He cut his finger, causing it to bleed. "You see Gaara-sama, flesh wounds hurt a little but the pain goes away after a while. But pain of the heart- now those wounds are tricky. They take a long time to heal and sometimes they don't heal at all. They can only be healed if someone else gives you the cure." "Yashamaru! Where can I get this cure, what is it?" Yashamaru looked at him kindly, "It's love Gaara-sama."

Gaara ran through the village, a small paper bag thumping against his chest. _I'll say sorry, and maybe they'll play with me! _He stopped at the girl's house- the girl he had almost injured. Raising his hand, he knocked against the rough wood of the door. When it slid open, he could see two brown eyes peering back at him. They widened in alarm and her hands moved to slide the door shut. "W-wait!" The girl hesitated, and then quietly asked, "Yes?" Gaara hurried to speak; for fear that she might slam the door. "I brought ointment for your scratches and bruises! I'm sorry, I tried to hit you! I just wanted someone to play with, everybody always runs away from me! I-I just wanted… a friend…" He had started out talking fast- almost tripping over his words- but at the end of his speech, he slowed down and his voice was quiet.

There was no sound on the other side of the door. Gaara listened to the silence, hurt. As he started to turn, he heard the sound of the sliding door. _I guess she went in… _he thought. But he was enveloped in a warm light and he whirled around his heart thumping. There was the girl with gauze on her arms and legs, looking at him shyly. "Um, would you like to come in?" Gaara stood shocked for a second, but then he grinned widely and nodded vigorously.

Gaara followed the girl up the steps and slipped off his sandals before entering the small house. At the doorstep, the girl turned around and said "By the way, my names Ari." "M-my names Gaara!" She stopped at a small table on a tatami mat surrounded by floor cushions. "Here, sit down. Are you thirsty? I'll get us something to drink." Ari walked out of the room and left Gaara to observe the house he was in. It was a simple house; Ari's family was obviously middle class. Since he lived with his uncle, and was the son of the Kazekage, he lived in a house a little bigger. But this house was cozy and warm; it seemed like a haven.

"Gaara?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Ari in the doorway holding a tray. "Yes?" He said eagerly. He was still shocked that she had invited him into her house. **Him**, Subaku no Gaara. "Is tea okay?" Ari asked, gesturing to the glasses on the tray. "Okay!" For a while they just sat there, in an awkward silence. "Um, so Gaara, how old are you?"

"Oh, I'm six. How old are you?" (A/N I'm making that up, I don't know how old Gaara was in this part)

"I'm six too! I just had my birthday a few weeks ago."

"My birthday was in January." ……….

"Um, would you like to stay and play awhile Gaara?" "Yea, okay! Do you have any games?" Ari grasped Gaara's hand and pulled him to the direction of her room. Gaara's face turned pink as he looked at their hands.

"Hey Gaara-kun?" Ari asked suddenly, while they were playing. "Yea?" He said ,"What is it?" I think you should go." He turned a bit red at the statement and looked hurt. Ari, noticing this, hurriedly said "I meant it's getting late. Your uncle would be worried." Gaara looked up and smiled slightly.

Ari walked with him to the doorstep but when he moved to put on his sandals, she did the same. When he looked at her questioningly, she blushed. "Is it okay if I walked home with you Gaara? If you don't want me to that's fine..." "What? No, that's fine- that's great!"

They walked in companionable silence until Ari broke it. "Gaara, I'm sorry I ran away from you earlier today." He turned around to look at her, puzzled. _Why is __she__ sorry? I'm the on e who tried to—_ "I shouldn't have just run. I didn't know you; I shouldn't have believed that you were a monster. Well, I know you now and I don't think you're a monster, you're a very nice boy." He just stopped and stared at her now. She blushed under his gaze and started walking a little faster.

"Ari?" "Hmm?" " You know that boy that was with you? Do you think he would forgive me if I said sorry?" Gaara said, remembering **monster**. Ari turned her head to look at him. "Who, Dayo? I don't know, Gaara, Dayo's not a very nice guy. He might just be rude to you and slam the door in your face or something like that. He's scared of you, you know." He looked sad as he turned away. "Oh."

Gaara, after speaking with her, knew that she lived with her mother and that they had moved to Suna from Konoha a few months ago. Ari was also scared of cockroaches, poison ivy, and thunder. Gaara had giggled at that, but that ha quickly stopped at seeing Ari's outraged expression.

Ari knew that Gaara's father was the Kazekage, that he lived with his uncle, and that he had a brother and sister. She knew that he had a demon inside of him- he had wanted to tell her. She hadn't gotten scared but just looked sad; she remarked that jst because you were called bad, doesn't make you bad.

She made him feel happy, and he didn't have that feeling in his chest anymore. It still hurt, but it was a good hurt.

Now they were only a few yards away from Gaara's home. Gaara looked at Ari out of the corner of his eye and said shyly, "will I see you again, Ari?" She grinned and replied happily, "I hope so!" Then she got a bit quiet and he turned to face her, worried. _She doesn't want to see me?_ "Um, we're here Gaara." He glanced up, startled to see that they were already at his doorstep. "Yea…so, bye? See you soon?" he said hopefully. Ari smiled "Ok! Bye Gaara." But even after she said bye, she stood next to him fidgeting. He looked at her. _Maybe I should...hug her..?_ Suddenly she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek quickly. Then as quickly as it came, it ended and Ari dashed down the steps and into the dark night.

Gaara stood there for a second, a day, an eternity. If there had been a sandstorm he wouldn't have moved. Then the front door opened. "Gaara-sama, where were you? I am your caretaker; it is my duty to look after you!" Gaara looked up at Yashamaru and said in awed voice, "Yashamaru, I think my heart wound is gone!"

Yea I know that sucked. I thought it was okay when I was writing it, but I dunno now. If I get at least five reviews, then I'll write another story. Please don't write a review unless you meant it plz!


End file.
